During thread processing at each spindle assembly of a two-for-one twister textile thread processing machine, severe fiber fluff and dust are created, as a rule, which leads to fouling of the operating mechanisms in the spindle assembly and of the thread being processed resulting in undesired maintenance time by operating personnel, reduced quality of processed thread and an undesirable environment for operating personnel.
Various proposals have been made to inhibit the development of fiber fluff and dust in the room of the manufacturing operation containing the thread processing machines and to protect the sensitive machine parts in the spindle assembly and the thread itself by blowing-off periodically or continuously such fiber fluff and dust. Since the fiber fluff and dust, in the case of two-for-one twister thread processing machine spindle assemblies occurs to an increased extent in the region of the rotating thread balloon, proposals have already been made for carrying off the fiber fluff and dust, without disturbing the thread balloon, out of the balloon limitor interior, i.e. the annular gap between the balloon limitor and the bobbin carrier.
Such a proposal has been made in German Gebrauchsmusterschrift No. 1 862 735 which discloses a substantially frusto-conical hood superimposed onto the upper edge of the balloon limitor and which has a lateral opening in the region of the cone surface to which a duct is connected and leads to a collecting container. The object of the mechanism of this German patent is to use the existing air flow, which is generated by the rotating thread balloon as well as the rotating parts of the spindle assembly to carry the fiber fluff and dust in a special collecting channel or respectively collecting container connected to the hood. Because the discharge opening in the hood is arranged in the region of the upwardly narrowing cone surface, the intensity of the fiber fluff and dust blow-off flow is relatively slight. Accordingly, it has been found with the use of this mechanism that an under pressure air flow is required to be generated to increase the intensity of the air flow in the channel leading to the collecting container.